


Of Mortality and Hope

by Oreocat155338



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Either way enjoy, Just something cute I wrote, Other, or at least I think it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: Just a short chat between a few of the Leaguers - namely Bruce, Barry and Clark.Aka, my reaction to absolutely at no point Clark being told that Barry is the actual reason he was brought back from the dead. Because honestly, he DID say he enjoyed being alive.





	Of Mortality and Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly did anyone else see how Barry changed over the course of the movie? It might note been very evident but it was there.

"Do you have anything relevant to tell us?"

The younces man opened his mouth to answer but-

"No memes." Came the growl. "I understand that my high-speed Internet is closer to your speed than anyone here but Clark but no more memes."

"Don't drag me into this." Clark said. "I've been trying to get caught on up on what I missed and every time you say my name I hear it and it's distracting."

"Sorry." Barry said. "It's just- I had no idea anything else could be so... So fast." Despite himself, Bruce smirked, before he turned his attention back to the news.

"Diana and Victor are doing well." Clark spoke up.

"They have a good role model." Bruce replied, turning away. "Speaking of heroes... Have you gotten a name yet, Barry?"

"Hm?" He said, glancing up for a second before- "Oh! Yeah. They're calling me the 'Flash'. I'm the 'Fastest man alive' apparently. Someone saw that fight from right when you came back to life, Superman."

"Don't remind me." Clark groaned. "You were panicking when I started to attack you and- _I'm sorry_."

"You told Victor that you enjoyed being alive." Batman commented, and Clark frowned.

"What?" He asked, but he still replied. "Yeah, I did. Why?"

"There wasn't enough of a charge in your krypto-pod." Barry said, glancing at Bruce.

"Really?" Clark frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose that makes sense. But then how-"

"Barry generates lightning when he runs." Bruce said. "Victor ran the numbers, told Barry when precisely when to use that lightning to power the cube. So- I might've convinced them with help from Victor, it was really _Barry_ who did most of the work."

Clarke eyes shot over to Barry, and he gave him a small smile.

"Then I owe you my thanks." He said.

"The world was-" Barry stopped, thinking over what he would say next. "It wasn't worth much. A world without _Superman_ is a world without much hope."

**Author's Note:**

> Also Barry as portrayed in Justice League would definitely be such a memelord, and you will be unable to convince me otherwise.


End file.
